Middnight Historys
by BBSTIA
Summary: Historias que se creean a media noche, capitulo 2: Siempre ¿Por que tuvieron que ? Nunca creí que diría esto en el día de su muerte pero... LOS EXTRAÑO -Huesos, ¿que tontería estas haciendo?-
1. Chapter 1

**1 Siempre Billy**

**No lo puedo comprender, simplemente no lo entiendo, Mandy es hermoza, completamente perfecta, ¿Por que siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de el?,¿Por que tiene que vigilarlo, que preocuparce por ese estupido ?...**

* * *

Siempre Billy, siempre ha sido asi, estoy consiente, no soy el hombre mas atractivo de Endsville, nisiquiera del barrio, pero porlomenos soy mucho mas listo que el, ¿Como fue que poco a poco se enamoro de el?, de sus estupideces, de sus acciones ¿Nisiquiera sintio algo por mi? Esta claro, la bese un par de beces, pero ella siempre me golpeo , ¡PERO POR DIOS! El dia que el la beso cuando niños simplemente se limpio la boca, nisiquiera una pequeña cachetada.

SU INOCENCIA, Mandy me lo dijo alguna vez, su alma, su ser le pertenecen, poco a poco se fue enamorando de su inocencia, de sus tonterias, de que cada vez que la hacia enojar se mortificaba y torturaba a si mismo, sin darce cuenta coqueteaba con ella, no descaradamente como yo claro esta, pero le coqueteaba.

Sus celos, el dia que ella decidio reemplazarlo no podia contener sus celos, ¡ENVIO A BOBBY A OTRA DIMENCION! El pobre chico jamas regreso, las citas que Mandy tubo suempre fueron supervisadas, a Billy no le importaba el hecho de que ella lo golpeara en cuanto lo descubriera, le saltaba encima al tipo con el pretexto de que nunca le quitarian a su mejor amiga, en la ultima cita de Mandy y Orquito fue donde se me acabo toda esperanza...

Mandy y Orquito salieron por vigecima vez, desde la octava cita tenia permitido cierto contacto fisico con Mandy, y lo aprovechava al maximo, la abrazaba, le tomaba la mano, incluso se atrevia a darle un beso en la mejilla al dejarla en su casa, ¿Su error? No contaba con lo celoso y posesivo que podia llegar a ser Billy.

Orquito estaba en la puerta de la casa de su primo, dejando a Mandy que iba a pasar una de las tantas noches que pasaba en su casa, cuando lo hizo, no sabemos como fue que Mandy lo permitio, pero paso: Jr. la beso.

Estaban en la puerta, despues de haber ido a cenar, si bien no se despidieron Orquito la tomo por la cintura y le miro de frente, le parecia preguntar con la mirada y como ella no hablo acorto la distancia entre ambos y la beso, Mandy no se movio, pero tampoco lo correspondio.

Fue en ese momento que Billy abrio la puerta, y al ver esa escena salto sobre su primo, lo golpeaba y parecia que no sentia dolor al momento que los tentaculos de Jr lo mordian y electrocutaban en un intento de defenderce, tras unos pocos minutos de pelea Mandy llamo a Grim, que con su Oz metio a Billy en una burbuja. Todos observamos como Orquito le pedia discculpas a Mandy cuando de repente Billy salio de la burbuja y tomo a su primo por el cueyo de la camisa.

"Escuchame Orquito, no me interesa que seas mi primo, estoy dispuesto a matarte si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Mandy, ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¿Entendido?"

Despues de eso Billy entro a su casa furioso. Al dia siguiente en la escuela Billy se puso enfrente de la escuela y grito: "Pobre del que quiera acercarce a Mandy, matare al que siquiera la intente mirar" y asi lo hizo, dos veces Pecas tuvo la desdicha de encontrarce frente a Mandy y pedirle disculpas, terminando medio muerto al final del dia por los golpes del chico. Valente no tuvo mejor suerte, fue a molestarla como siempre, pero cuando se dirijia a ella fue tacleado y arrojado de la ventana del segundo piso.

Mandy se arto de la situacion y fue con Grim. "El amor hace que hasta un idiota se convierta en el arma mas letal del universo, mas aun cuando se trata de Billy".

Entonces ella salio de la casa y fue donde Billy, que al verla le pregunto muchas estupideces a causa de los celos "¿Donde estabas?, ¿Que acaso no vez que si sales alguien podria intentar coquetearte? Ahh ya se, ¿Estabas con Orquito verdad?, si es asi ese cretino recibira una paliza, y no por ser mi primo le dare el privilejio de la pied..." pero no acabo, Mandy, la chica mas hermoza de toda Endsville lo beso.

Fu ahi donde yo supe claramente, siempre Billy, ahora, siempre y para siempre Billy, por toda la eternidad... Billy


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre**

"Seremos amigos para siempre", "¿Esto es limpiar inútil?", "¿Que te ocurre huesitos?, "Eres un tarado"...

Como extraño esas frases. Los vi crecer e ir a la escuela, nunca me separe de ellos ni por un día desde que entraron a la secundaria.

Me parece increíble que Billy halla pasado el examen de admisión, me pareció aun mas increíble cuando encontraron su alma gemela, Billy a una tonta y Mandy a un sádico,

El dia de la boda de Billy me pidió ser su padrino y en la de Mandy me ordeno mantener alejado a Irving y aunque no fue mucho, me demostró que confiaba en mi, también recuerdo cuando nacieron sus primogénitos, fueron iguales a ellos, un niño cruel y una niña tonta que por alguna extraña razón jugaban juntos.

Como los extraño chicos, sus tonterías e incluso sus golpes. No importa que hallan muerto, siempre seremos amigos... SIEMPRE

-Olle huesos, ¿Que tontería estas haciendo- Dijo una voz a su espalda

- Mandy, me cortaste la inspiración-

-¿De que hablas huesitos?, apenas estamos en cuarto grado de primaria-

- BAH, olvidenlo-

Si, siempre los iba a recordar, SIEMPRE...


End file.
